


A Hectic Post-Training

by migaDbr



Series: Ricc-chan's [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Kissing, M/M, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migaDbr/pseuds/migaDbr
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke is a teenager and, as such, he has his own little problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Un postentrenamiento movido](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/240961) by Ricc-chan. 



> Okay, so.  
> A few years ago, a former friend of mine wanted to show a couple of his stories to an English-speaking friend of his. Since he would always write in Spanish, he asked me to please translate said stories. And that's exactly what I did.  
> However, he never uploaded these translations anywhere nor he showed them to his friend at all. So, for the sake of not just letting them rot in my computer, I thought I could put them up here, since I have barely uploaded any content, anyway. It's already some sort of dumpster as it is. ww Even if the person who was meant to read it couldn't do so, I hope someone else will find pleasure in coming across this.  
> This story is the 2nd and last chapter of a fic called "Un postentrenamiento movido," (it makes little sense even in Spanish--please bear with it) where Tsurugi tries to figure out if he loves Tenma after making out with him. If you can understand Spanish and you don't mind extremely messy writing all that much, feel free to check the original work.  
> So, yeah. This story is not mine, but simply a (most probably wonky) translation from many years ago. So don't expect any more chapters from me, ha ha.

“So… This is love…”

That sentence drummed in Kyousuke’s mind.

15 days had gone by since a couple of ‘outbursts’ had cost him the loss of his virginity, as well as Tenma’s, his… boyfriend? Something-more-than-just-a-friend, maybe? And Kyousuke clung to the idea that it had been nothing else than an outburst, that’s all he wanted to think of; just a randy devil that got out of hand when he saw Tenma’s completely naked body.

But his mind kept repeating a single thing whenever he thought of it: ‘an outburst is one thing; but two, and on top of that, in the same day?’

“No, I said! It was nothing but a rotten coincidence! SHUT! UP!”

The scream made the teacher, who was frightened and doubtful, ‘invite him to leave the class,’ but he left even before the professor could speak the second word. Despite everything, for many people in the school, he was still a SEED that came from Fifth Sector.

Kyousuke went for a walk around the enclosure, trying to calm himself down. During the recess, he went up to the terrace to think on his tod for a while and leaned out of the edge, looking at the horizon, at the end of which the Inazuma Tower and its flaming, luminous lightning could be perfectly seen.

“Why do I get so nervous? Darn it! I’m in love with him, but I’ll never be able to tell him so… And he’ll surely end up dating Sorano… She’s always after him, flitting about him like a blowfly… And what will my teammates and rivals think of me if they see me dating a man? How embarrassing…”

“What’s so… embarrassing?”

Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke where right behind him. Kyousuke hadn’t even heard the sound of the terrace’s door shutting.

“F-for how long have you been here?”

“Only a few seconds… We heard you say ‘how embarrassing,’ but why? What’s… wrong?” Aoi said with that curious face Kyousuke hated.

“Mind your own business, Sorano. I need to be alone…” The other three looked at each other, wondering about the reason and whispering quietly, which irritated Kyousuke. He impulsively held Tenma from his arm and shouted at the other two, “You two shut your traps already! Matsukaze… you’re coming with me.”

Tenma was greatly surprised by that reaction.

“W-where are you taking me?”

“Far away… I have something to take care of with you.”

“A-alright…”

Tenma nodded shyly and followed him to the soccer club’s showers.

“Tsk, here’s where everything began…”

He looked around and stood watching one of the showers.

“Won’t it be… another outburst?”

“I told you that-! …It was not an outburst, okay?”

Kyousuke took a really short stroll around the area.

“Damn you, Matsukaze,” he said as he gripped Tenma’s right arm and pulled him towards himself. Tenma tried to say something, but couldn't even figure out what.

“Quit mumbling and kiss me.”

Tenma covered Kyousuke’s face with his hand.

“I can’t understand you! I can’t understand what’s what you want from me!” He moved away from him. “First you… grabbed me mercilessly wanting to do… t-those things, and later you wanted me to be the one doing it with you. Then you threw me away like trash and… in the end you went back to… wanting to do it with me… and you still say you aren’t in love with me! I… I can’t understand you!”

Kyousuke averted his gaze, which irritated Tenma, who finally gripped his mate’s face strongly and kissed him.

“I want to make clear that I certainly am in love with you! …But I don’t want you to kiss me again until you are sure of what you really want.”

Kyousuke became red.

“Are you really… in love with me? …Then, that’s all I need to know.”

The eyes of the until then tough guy brimmed with tears, and even if he gripped his partner with his usual strength, he eventually relaxed his body and approached his head to Tenma’s to melt into a long kiss with him.

“…”

“…”

“…Kyousuke… Were you afraid I wouldn’t be in love with you?”

“I… I wasn’t afraid of anything…”

“It seemed like--”

“Okay, whatever you say…”

With his face completely red, Kyousuke took Tenma by the hand and brought him out again.

“I… I haven’t eaten anything,” Kyousuke said.

“Me neither. Do you want some of my lunchbox?”

“Alright… T-thanks, Tenma-kun.”

“I like it when you call me that… Kyousuke-kun.”

_The End._


End file.
